Pokken Tournament (On Hold)
by RED TIME FORCE RANGER
Summary: Follow Ricky a Lucario who wishes to enter the Pokken Tournament. A great challenge in which you need 10 pendants to enter. Winner of the Pokken Tournament has the privilege of facing the champion. If they succeed in beating the champion they become the new champion of the Pokken Tournament. Ricky gains a new power that may be on equal footing of Mega Evolution to push him forward


In the beautiful town of Serene Village, the bird Pokémon flew overhead chirping. A Lucario lay fast asleep in his bed. He lived in a small house with one bedroom, one bathroom with a shower and his kitchen. This was all he needed. As the Lucario awoke, he slowly sat up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes looking around. "Finally awake are we?" a Honedge said floating in front of Lucario.

This Pokémon appearance was sheathed which was dark brown with curved lines cross it. The hilt had a gem that was an eye engraved. Attached to the pommel is a long, dark blue cloth design in lighter blue at its four-split end.

The Lucario yawned a bit as he stood up stretching the Honedge floating back a bit. "What was that Edge? I didn't hear you the first time." The Lucario said yawning again. "I said your finally awake Ricky" Edge replied as he looked a bit irritated Ricky didn't hear him the first time.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm up. You ready to go?" Ricky asked as he passed Edge going into the bathroom to start brushing his teeth. "Are you done packing?" Edge asked following behind. "Yeah," Ricky replied as he turned around. "My bag is in the closet," Ricky said as he walked over to the closet.

He opened the door as he looked in it. He grabbed his green scarf as he put it around his neck. Next was his brown satchel that had food, cleaning supplies, and a tent. "Alright Edge," Ricky said as on command Edge flew over to him. His blue cloth wrapping around Ricky's waist letting Edge be attached to his hip like a normal sword and sheath. Ricky looked at his wall a shiny Lucario holding a shiny Aegislash as a sword and shield posed. "We will face them Edge, and we will win" Ricky told Edge. "Alright partner let's start our journey." Edge said happy.

"We're going to go pick up Fiona at her house," Ricky told Edge as he went out the front door, locking it as he was going to be gone for a pretty long time. Ricky set off to Fiona's house. Serene Village was very pretty as Ricky and Edge passed a few baby Pokémon at play.

"Isn't Fiona's birthday today?" Edge asked as Ricky and he passed the Pokémon Center. "Yes, Edge. She's turning 15 and I got her something special." Ricky said smiling a bit which made Edge curious.

"Whatcha get her?" Edge asked. "I'm not telling you. You'll just ruin the surprise." Ricky replied as he continued his walk. They were getting close as they passed the two Kecleon brothers and their food market.

They finally made is. Fiona lived in the biggest house in the village. He had a giant gate. This house wasn't just big it was a mansion. "Ricky… explain why your friends with a Rich Braxion?" Edge asked looking at this giant gate.

"Edge. Fiona is more than just a rich Braxion you know this." Ricky said a bit annoyed his partner was speaking like this. "Sorry… I know it's just every time we come here I feel like we don't belong." Edge told him. Ricky pushed a button as the gate opened up letting them in.

As Ricky walked up the path to the front door he was about to knock when the door swung open. Fiona jumping out and hugging him. "Hey, Fiona," Ricky said smiling as he hugged her back. He let her down as she looked to be wearing a red satchel something like his but a bit more fashionable.

"I can't wait to get going," Fiona told him as she held her arms behind her back. "Yeah, I can't wait to enter the Pokken Tournament," Ricky said. Before he forgot he opened his satchel and took out a small jewelry box.

"Happy Birthday," Ricky said as he handed it to her. Fiona was blushing a bit as she took it with open arms. As Fiona opened the contents revealed to be a golden necklace with a red jewel in the center.

"I love it, Ricky," Fiona said as she quickly put it on with a smile. "How do I look?" She asked looking at him. "You look great," Ricky replied as he smiled as well. "We should get going. Cover as much ground as we can before nightfall"

Fiona nodded as the two set off on their journey. "So Edge how long have you been with Ricky?" "I and Ricky have been together ever since he was a Riolu. He kind of wanted to use me as a weapon. I was ok with it; he helps me get stronger too so I see no reason against it." Edge replied back.

As the three continued on their way out of the village some neighboring Pokémon waved them off and wishing them good luck. The three had then come to the entrance to the Primal Forest. "We have to go through Primal Forest to get to Gila City and your first battle to enter the Pokken Tournament right?" Fiona said.

"Yeah. Once I get it and six more I'll be able to enter the tournament." Ricky replied back as the continued on their way. The forest had bug type Pokémon everywhere but they were harmless as Ricky, Fiona and Edge didn't agitate them at least.

"Fiona. Why did you want to come with us?" Edge asked trying to break the silence but that wasn't the best thing to ask. Fiona started to get flustered as she blushed. "We…well, I wanted to see Ricky succeed on his journey. We are cl…close friends after all."

"Edge, I told Fiona it was ok to come with us," Ricky said to Edge as he heard something close. He grabbed Fiona's hand as he jumped back. From the shadows came a green bipedal, insectoid creature. It had blade-like forearms as it hit the grass with them.

"It's a Scyther," Fiona said shocked never really seeing one up close. "Got that right, I came to battle!" Scyther yelled at the two. Ricky looked at Fiona as he smiled. "I guess I need the practice. Fine, I'll battle you." Ricky said taking off his satchel and giving it to Fiona.

Fiona moved out of the way, going back a few feet. Ricky unsheathed Edge as it had a silver blade. Edge's cloth wrapped around the entirety of his arm for secureness. Ricky dropped the sheath as he got a bit closer to the Scyther to begin the battle.

"Ha… you think you can use a Pokémon as a weapon just like the Champion huh. Isn't that funny another Lucario just copying the Champ" Scyther yelled. "Shut it," Ricky said as he ran at Scyther. Edge became engulfed in shadows. _Shadow Claw_. Ricky jumped into the air as he slashed down with Edge as he and Scyther clashed. He knocked Scyther's arm away as he struck Scyther dead in the chest as it skidded back.

 _Air Slash_. Scyther flew into the air as his arms glowed white as he flew towards Ricky. _Aerial Ace_. Ricky jumped into the air to the same height as Scyther. Scyther was surprised by this as Ricky quickly spun around Honedge hitting Scyther. Scyther hit a tree as it started to crash down through the branches as he hit the ground.

"I… I won't lose to you" Scyther yelled out as Lucario dropped to the ground in a kneeling position. "Well you just did" Ricky replied as he disappeared like a blur. _Shadow Claw_. Honedge's blade became black as Ricky upper slashed Scyther. Scyther flew an inch into the air as it came back down passing out. Ricky being victorious.

Scyther quickly woke up with anger. "I lost to a copycat Lucario." Scyther hissed. "I am not a copycat. Me and Edge have been together for a long time. We don't to be like the champion, we want to surpass him" Ricky reply's putting Edge in Scyther's face. "Now get out of here." Ricky said. Scyther looked angry as he jumped into the air flying off. "Come on Fiona we should hurry. I want to get far before dark" Ricky announced to her. Fiona nodded as she grabbed and held onto his shoulder smiling.

"Lead the way Ricky" Fiona replied to him.

 _Our Hero Ricky has won his first battle in the Primal Forest as him and his best friend Fiona are heading toward Gila City, going through the Primal Forest as the Journey continues._


End file.
